


i'm looking at the cosmos (i'm hoping that we'll get along)

by youriko



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: she wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't seen it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> from tumblr prompt "did you seriously try to steal a book? out of all things you could have stolen, you chose books?"

Saya really couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

 

First of all, the book was half-off, so it wasn’t exactly the ideal one to steal; maybe one of the bullshit $50 hardbacks were the way to go, instead of some flimsy $5 thing that was falling apart at the seams. 

 

Secondly, this was the busiest part of the store; the children’s section. Why she decided to go in the place she was most likely to get caught to get a book she probably had no interest in reading, Saya wanted to find out.

 

And finally, really? Who just steals books?

 

Putting on her best customer service smile, she trotted up to the blonde, ready to destroy her day. Tapping the book thief on the shoulder, her grin became less fake when the girl jumped a few feet into the air.

 

“Excuse me, ma’am, what are you doing?” Saya asked, fully ready to pull out her nearly forgotten moves from her white belt kung fu days. 

 

“N-nothing!” she stuttered, plainly hiding the book behind her back.

 

Saya gave her a deadpan look, graciously offering a few seconds to turn herself in before she was embarrassed; already, a few children were looking over. But she remained frozen, clutching to the book for dear life.

 

“I’m going to have to ask for that back,” Saya said loudly, raising the attention of passerbys. “Stealing is strictly forbidden here.” 

 

“You say that if it’s not the same everywhere else!” the girl snapped back, her eyes darting between Saya and the exit. “I-I know that!”

 

Saya reached around her, grabbing the book, ignoring her yelp. “Hmm… Red Blood Cell and White Blood Cell’s Great Journey. I don’t strike you as the type, but don’t read a book by its cover, I guess.”

 

She looked a few moments away from screeching.

 

“Now…” Saya said, not able to resist a smirk playing on her lips. “If you tell me your name, I might just let you by with a warning.”

 

She stared at Saya for awhile. “Arisa,” she whispered, and bolted for the door.

 

Saya looked at the leaving form, along with everybody else within the general vicinity. 

 

She was certain she was alone when she thought,  _ What a weird girl. _

  
But she could probably say with conviction that she was undoubtedly alone when her next thought arrived. _What a cute girl._

**Author's Note:**

> the book puns were unintentional i swear
> 
> i counted 2 hbu
> 
> (also i did this 4 u tia it fits their characters perfectly)


End file.
